


Tell Me That You're Mine

by dreamkist



Series: Stony MCU Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, Double Drabble, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Tony likes to watch Steve work.  Steve likes Tony.





	Tell Me That You're Mine

Tony watched as Steve expertly threw his shield to take out three Hydra agents. The shield went right back to Steve who leapt on top of a car and kicked the last agent to send him flying away.

Steve jumped down, he looked glorious, and walked over to Tony.

“That was pretty good,” Tony tried to play it cool, like he wasn’t impressed, but Steve made it hard with his grace and strength and really big muscles. “You almost handled them as well as I would’ve.”

Steve ignored him and wrapped his arms around the suit. “Mr. Stark?” he asked.

“Captain Rogers,” Tony responded as he looked into blue eyes.

Then Steve honest-to-goodness dipped him. Tony’s hands fluttered around for a moment before grabbing Steve’s arms. Steve brought their lips together in a kiss that was far too gentle for what Tony wanted.

Steve ended the kiss and righted him all too quickly, and when Tony’s brain came back online, he noticed the smug smirk on Steve’s face.

“I’ll see you tonight, Tony,” he said in a low rumble.

“That better be a promise,” Tony replied only a little breathlessly.

Steve had the audacity to wink before he jogged away.


End file.
